


The Ruins of Toriel

by NoPantsRelationship



Series: Consensual Genocide Run [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Death, F/M, Guro, Knifeplay, Masochism, Masturbation, Mutilation, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Ryona, Snuff, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: Toriel is the first of many victims on your strange genocide run through the Underground.





	The Ruins of Toriel

Amongst the flowers, you wake. 

Around you, golden blooms stretch up towards the crack of light from whence you fell, their soft stalks forming the cushion that had spared you. The light, sweet scent of them surrounds you, and you sit up slowly, petals tumbling from your hair as you look about. The little cavern you are in has little of interest, save the patch of flowers, but a tunnel hewn into the rock leads off, promising a potential escape. 

Not remembering why or how you had fallen, you spend a moment seated in that circle of life, fingers curled in the grass and stems while you try to adjust to these strange new surroundings. Eventually, you decide you won't figure out anything by just staying in one place, and stand to explore the passageway.

Promisingly, the entrance into the next cavern is shaped into an ornate archway, the dark stone carved into columns topped by a sigil you don't recognize. Inside, you find another flower, all alone in another beam of light. 

Interested by this oddity, you crouch down to inspect it more closely. Stroking the petals, you realize that the florets in the center form a distinct visage, the fuzzy flesh of the inner flower bulb looking like a faintly smirking face. Just as you move to touch it, aiming to discern whether it is real or a product of head trauma, it opens its eyes, and speaks.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!" It grins amiably up at you, stalk wriggling. Nonplussed, you stare back at it, unsure how to respond to the talking flora. 

Unperturbed, it continues cheerfully. "You don't know this, but you and me are a lot alike! Hee hee hee..." Suddenly, the shape of Flowey's face changes, becoming a grotesque grin with wide, hollow eyes. "We both take pleasure in hurting, and twisting people to our will... Don't ask how I know." In a blink, its turns back into the cheerful, cute little expression you first saw.

"Anyway, I have something very special for you! I've been working really hard on it... you won't believe how long it took to get them all like this. Whenever I get... the urge... I like to load this place up and have some fun!" It glances off to the side, where another hall opens up. "She'll be here soon. I don't care to get scorched again, so I'll leave you to it. Have fun, and make sure to give them all what they want, alright? Cause in this world... it's snuff, or BE snuffed."

Winking at you, a mote of Flowey's pollen sparkles in the sun, exaggerating the confidential gesture. With that, the little flower shoots suddenly downward, disappearing completely into the earth.

Before you any time to dwell on what the talking flower could have meant by this, a fireball bursts against the spot where it had just been, and you hear soft feet padding rapidly across the stone. Turning to the next passageway, where from the fire had come, you see a white, robed shape approaching, and hear a soft, matronly voice. "Oh, what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." 

The creature that had saved you steps out into the light, and you take in a startled breath at the sight of her. Humanoid, but covered in soft white fur in place of skin, her face is pulled out into a graceful muzzle, deep crimson eyes furrowed in concern. Long, drooping ears fall from the top of her skull, rounded at the ends, and small horns curl out from just above them. With the robe draping over her heavy curves, she looks very much like some sort of goat or cow, fused with someone's mother.

Her long lashes flutter as she turns toward you, noticing the expression on your face. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child..." You raise your eyebrows slightly, being a little older what most would consider a 'child'... but the way she says it makes it feel nothing like an insult. Introducing herself, she continues. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

Looking at you up and down as she speaks, she suddenly turns her head away, lifting a closed hand to her chest in an obvious sign of embarrassed shyness. "You are the first human to come down here in a... very, very long time."

Suddenly walking back towards where she had first come from, she quickly calls back, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."

For lack of anything better to do, you follow the matronly goat person, watching her heavy rear and fluffy tail swing side to side with each step as she leads you further on. You pass briefly through an empty courtyard of chiseled columns and stairs, with roses planted all around, filling the air with their scent. It cloys, compared to the lighter scent of the golden flowers, and you are glad when you come into the next room.

Within, Toriel waits for you, hands clasped beneath the swell of her bosom. She smiles briefly, meeting your eye, and glances towards an arrangement of six flat cylindrical stones that protrude from the nearby floor. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Your lips twitch at the endearment, knowing that no matter what you have forgotten, 'innocent' is something you are not.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." Toriel turns to the stones, and steps upon four of them in quick succession, then grabbing and pulling a lever that you hadn't noticed before she touched it. A door opens, and you ponder the reason for such a strange method of unlocking it. Seeing your thoughtful expression, Toriel smiles over her shoulder, explaining, "The Ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Proceeding deeper into the strange place she calls the Ruins, Toriel stops you before you can even take two steps into the next room, a paw-like hand pressing protectively into your chest. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip."

At first, you consider this at least mildly helpful. That is, before you see the switches themselves. There are three in total, with only one needing to be left unflipped to proceed. Patronizing amounts of bright yellow arrow point to them, with helpful, feminine handwriting scribbled beside them. Putting up with it for now, you jerk them both down and go to the door, where Toriel smiles and pats your hand like you were a child. "Splendid! I am very impressed!" Now, you wonder how stupid she must be, both to think you would have needed help, and to be impressed by such an simple task. Still, her hand on your arm feels pleasant, and it stays there as she walks with you to the next room, so you say nothing.

Now, you come across a stuffed facsimile of Toriel herself, slightly smaller, but dressed in one of her robes and with a rather impressive painting of her face. Reluctantly, she releases you, stepping away slightly and avoiding your gaze. "As a human in the Underground, monsters may make advances toward you. You will need to be prepared for this situation." She meets your eyes, and manages an encouraging smile. "However, worry not! The process is simple."

She directs you toward the dummy. "When you encounter a monster, they will want to fuck." She gestures to the stuffed version of herself, blushing and looking down. In a small voice, she adds, "While you are fucking, feel free to snuff them whenever you wish." When you do not move, she mumbles, "You may practice this on the dummy..."

This sudden turn of events has you more than a little confused, and also somewhat aroused. From what she says, sex is a rather casual thing for monsters... and apparently, killing one during a fuck would be perfectly fine. You look at the woman in a new light, wondering whether this is some strange come-on, or if she's actually trying to teach you an important social rule. Either way, you don't see much point in denying her.

Stepping close to the dummy, you consider it for a moment. Though its legs are only wooden poles, the torso and upper body are excellently stitched, resembling a slightly more compact version of Toriel's own generous curves. You reach out and stroke one stuffed breast, glancing back at her. A brand of bright red blush runs across her muzzle, and you can see her breathing heavily, hand pressed against her own breast in the very same spot. You move your hand slowly, and watch in amazement as she moves her own in a mirror of you, not even trying to conceal it.

Your cock starts to stir and stiffen in your pants as you play with this power, making her do every lewd thing imaginable to her breasts via the dummy. You consider having her strip her dress of right then and there by ripping it off the stitched skin of her copy, but decide that at this rate, you'll have her naked soon enough in any case. Better to wait for somewhere more comfortable. You almost step away from the dummy, then suddenly remember what else Toriel had said. "Feel free to snuff them, whenever you wish."

In a snap decision, you go for the throat of the mannequin, grabbing it suddenly with both hands and squeezing brutally, staring intently at Toriel while you strangle her lookalike. She gasps, letting out a shuddering breath, and slowly raises her own hands to her neck. You watch her squeeze, and see the round tips of her breasts poke out as her nipples stiffen beneath the robe, her arousal increasing as she runs out of air. Her voice is strained and shallow as she moans, face turning blue before she finally lets her hands fall, slumping heavily against the wall. By that time, you'd already ripped the head off of the dummy, and she stares at the cottony gore with glazed eyes. "Ah... very good. You are very good."

Staggering into the next room, she slowly regains her breath, seeming to grow more content and relaxed by the second. Brushing scraps of cotton off your clothes, you follow her once again, hoping you find somewhere more private soon.

Trailing behind her through a short corridor, you soon encounter a concerning amount of spikes protruding from a bridge across a water filled room. Before you can begin to puzzle out how to progress, Toriel thrusts out a hand to you, murmuring, "Hold onto me for a moment, child... I will hurry us across this trap."

This time, her guidance is far from patronizing. Leading you in a seemingly random pattern that keeps you from any real spikes, your proximity to fatal impalement almost kills the mood... but you entertain yourself with thoughts of shoving her to her death, instead.

By the time you reach the other side, your heart is pounding in your chest. As such, it comes as a relief when Toriel turns and says, "That's enough puzzles for now... I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while." She clutches your hand tightly in both of hers, seeming regretful, and steps a little closer. "Please remain here," she pleads. "I will come back to you soon, and then..."

She trails off, panting softly, and you realize the middle of her robe is stained around her thighs. Apparently you were not the only one getting excited so close to the spikes. "It will only be a moment," she insists, backing away. Her hips sway obscenely as she trots quickly out of sight, going down a long corridor and around a corner. 

Not enjoying being left out in the cold, however briefly, you ignore her request and begin to trace her path at once. To your surprise, you completely lose track of her path after the first turn, delayed by puzzle after puzzle until your frustration is at a boiling point.

After drowning an obstinate rock in a shallow pool, you use it as a stepping stone to circumvent the another set of spikes in your path, and shove past all else in your way to try and catch Toriel. At this point, you're almost enjoying the hunt, fruitless though it may so far be. Striding down hallways, you turn back at dead end after dead end, finally finding the exit after nearly half an hour of searching.

The courtyard you come into is dominated by a black-trunked tree, fallen red leaves strewn about its base. A brick wall, unlike those you had seen in the Ruins, is set with a doorway that leads into what seems to be a home. Heading towards it, you meet Toriel at the front steps, nearly knocking her down as she shuffles out to find you. Immediately she blushes, but does not step away, standing almost pressed against you and trembling with exhaustion after some unknown labor.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would... I should not have left you alone for so long, my child." Reaching out, she takes your hands, rubbing her thumbs along your strong fingers while looking sheepishly down at them. "It was bad of me to try and surprise you like this... Please, spare me a little longer, and I will show you."

Smiling nervously, Toriel takes you into the privacy of her home. The air inside smells of spices you can't quite recall the names of, but their scent nonetheless complements the light, bright decor. Releasing your hands, Toriel immediately removes all distractions from your mind, slowly shrugging out of her formless robe in front of you. The garment pools on the ground, and she gently kicks it away as she turns, blushing deeper than ever and shaking with excitement.

"Surprise," she murmurs, smiling despite her shyness. "I've decided to give you a very special gift, human... myself. I thought that I might welcome you into the Underground, and show you what a good time you can have here." A tremble runs through her, and with her body exposed, you see the fresh trickle of juices run down her thigh as she struggles to contain herself. "O-of course, I know you would have taken me either way, but I hope that you enjoy me as a willing sacrifice."

Then, she takes a hesitant step towards the right, heading into a hallway with two doors further on. "The stairs lead to the rest of the Underground, once you are done with me," she breathes, unable to look away from you now that she has resigned herself. From the way that she smiles, the expression on your face must tell her volumes. "But, I am not your only gift. Come..." Backing away as you approach, she opens the first door on your left, and slips inside.

In the room, you find her draped across a massive meat grinder, her shaking fingers caressing the steel as adrenaline fills her body. "It was very difficult to find one of these... and harder to bring it here. I have been alone a very long time, human, and alive even longer... I've dreamt of this day for millennia, when a human who could snuff me would finally come. I am not worthy of it, but I hope you will grant me this final request..."

Taking a knife from a rack bolted to the grinder's side, she presses herself into you, pushing the blade into your hand as she kisses you deeply. "Grind me up," she whispers against your lips, begging. Her heavy breasts squish against your chest, the nipples hot and hard even through your shirt. She pants between each word, squirming against you. "And cook me. In the kitchen I have left a recipe, and some ingredients. Use them, and then... eat me. Take me with you on your journey, out of the Ruins, and fill up on my flesh whenever you crave it." She shudders as she finishes her plea, relaxing against you. After a moment of simply standing and feeling her rapid heartbeat, you wrap your arm around her in a gentle embrace. 

You can feel the animal fear still inside her, in the way she flinches from your touch, but she presses back into you in a heartbeat, still wanting this more than she fears it. 

Letting the knife touch against her thigh, you guide her fingers down, letting her fumble with the clasp of your pants for a moment before making your first cut. She lets out a scream, but doesn't stop, taking deep breaths as her pupils dilate from pain. "It's... hot..." she murmurs, unbuttoning you with newfound steadiness. Glancing down, her lips part in surprise, and she gasps, "Oh, my child, it's so big..." She begins to kneel, parting her lips to take you into her mouth.

Before she can waste your time fawning over your cock, you lift your hand to her throat, gripping and shoving her back against the meat grinder. She grunts as she slams into it, eyes watering as she spreads her legs for you, even as she struggles to breathe from being held up by the neck. 

Sliding into her is every bit as sweet as you thought it would be. Soaked couldn't begin to describe it, the almost painful heat of her insides draws you in inexorably, slamming as deep as you can without any preamble. Every inch plunges inside with ease, but it feels no less heavenly for that. Squeezing tighter, you fuck her up against the cold side of the meat grinder, letting her strain and twitch from your thrusts, until her entire body shudders in wracking orgasm. Her cunt clenches around you, gripping in a wave along your shaft, and you find yourself held inside her, unable to move.

Before she finishes cumming, you release her throat and grab one heavy breast, jerking it up hard by the nipple. The supple flesh pulls taut, rounded, but still giving way to gravity. With one swipe of your knife, you cut it free, and toss it into the mouth of the grinder as Toriel shrieks, convulsing in agony but still climaxing. You lean closer, to whisper some fatalistic sweet nothing in her ear as she comes down from the mixed high, but instead find yourself surprised as she grabs your head in both hands, kissing you deeply.

Unable to do much but reciprocate, you rub your thumb against the raw edge of the circular wound on her chest, tasting her mouth. You can feel the exposed muscles trembling, weeping blood down her side. Every time you press into it, Toriel lets out another moan against your lips, the same low, happy noise she makes with every thrust of your cock. The sound reminds you of mooing, and you realize just how cowlike the woman truly is. Heavy, stupid, white-furred, and with udders that would have put any dairy cow to shame... had you not mutilated them. Seeing her like this, eyes rolling in pain and ecstasy, she seems barely more than an animal, needing to be put to slaughter.

For some reason, the thought makes your blood boil with passion. Gripping her bleeding chest, you pull the larger woman against yourself, lifting her briefly and turning to slam her down onto the metal shelf that angles down into the meat grinder's maw. The electric machine is still switched off, Toriel's severed breast resting against the square blades, a trail of blood behind it. 

Pulling yourself from her with a wet sound, you leave the pathetic cow to her own devices for a moment, turning to the breaker and flipping it up. With a crackle of power, the heavy machine hums, and you hear the sound of rending flesh as Toriel's severed breast is ground to bits by the accelerating blades. 

Looking back at her, you see her with her legs bent to keep her from sliding down further, one hand between her legs with the other lifting the knife to her remaining breast. Her head had been tilted back, watching her own flesh destroyed by the merciless machine mere inches from her face. The slightest slip would be her death, you knew, and her legs were trembling quite a bit.

"Hee... hee hee..." She giggles, lifting her head to look at you as you step up against her, grinding your shaft against her pussy. "I feel... lopsided." Her eyes are hazy, and you realize that she must have lost a lot of blood by now. Her side is soaked in red, and her hand moves sluggishly as she shoves her remaining breast up, pressing the blade into her soft flesh.

With a cry of agony, she saws through the skin and fat, and her second breast falls away, tumbling down the slope into the grinder and disappearing in a spray of blood. Her newly flat chest heaves, and you hold onto her thighs, not wanting to turn her body into ground chuck... yet. Not until you've had your fun. "That's... better..." She mumbles, tilting her head to look at you. The knife slips from her weak fingers, falling into the blades to be destroyed with a metallic shriek.

Not noticing or perhaps not caring, a faint smile plays across Toriel's lips, and she reaches down to touch your hand. "You are so strong, my child." Closing her eyes, she shudders in pleasure as you enter her once again. You thrust with slow care at first, making a game of it, seeing how hard you can fuck without pushing her head into the grinder. She gasps when one of her horns is caught in the blades, breaking off and jerking her head so that one floppy ear soon follows. Whimpering, she opens her eyes again, rocking her hips slowly against your own in encouragement. "Oh my sweet one... do not torment me by sparing me now. Prove yourself..." 

Reaching down to your wrists, she holds on to you, her grip barely strong enough to keep her from sliding. She lifts her legs, spreading them wide to give you freedom to pound her as hard as you want. "Prove to me," she whispers, "that you are strong enough to snuff those who love you."

Her willingness, rather than her pleas, or even the clenching heat of her womanhood, are what push you over the edge. Fingertips tearing skin and fur, you ram yourself deeply inside, costing Toriel her other ear as you cum. Feeling your warmth flood her, Toriel smiles, letting go of you with one hand to touch her stomach, just above where the tip of your cock is buried inside her. If you hadn't been holding on so tight, she would have been ground up then, slipping down into oblivion. Still, she manages to look up at you, one last time.

Meeting her eyes, you recall how she had looked just a short while ago, whole and curvaceously attractive. Now, earless, breastless, exhausted by blood loss, she looked pathetic, especially with that proud, insipid smile upon her lips. Knowing you have no further use for her, she closes her eyes, and says her farewell.

"Be good, won't you?"

Letting her go, you watch as her head touches the blades. She dies at once, her skull cracked and crushed, body jerking as it twists in the grinder's irresistible spin. It eats her from top to bottom, shredding through her neck and shoulders as easily as it had her breasts, though you hear bones snapping constantly as it tears through ribs. Her arms, freed from their attachment to her torso, are briefly spared from further destruction. You almost think you'll have to reach down to push them in, but they finally slide down as her thick thighs are chopped up, the blades of the grinder thoroughly coated in red meat by that point.

You let the machine spin for a bit afterwards, to make sure everything that once was Toriel is now nothing but chopped up goat burger. Then... you leave.

Disregarding her final request had always been your intention from the moment you heard it. The stupid cow had clearly not thought things through. Why would you want to eat anything made with meat that had bits of bone and feces and random organs in it? It would taste disgusting.

Besides, cannibalism is fucked up.

In the hall, you pause before the stairs to take Toriel's discarded robe from the ground, doing your best to wipe your cock and clothes clean of all the blood as you explore the house. You find a small reading room, the comfortable armchair therein having been fitted with a well-sized vibrator in the middle of the seat. Glancing at the bookshelves next to it, you catch only one title before you enter the kitchen. "72 Uses For Your Own Meat."

Shaking your head in amusement at the dead woman's obsession, you look around the kitchen, raking your eyes across the clean countertops. You see the recipe, set beside an empty pie crust and a collection of ingredients, but ignore it. 

Where are the knives.

After much searching, you finally locate one. The long, sharp chef's knife was tucked away at the back of a drawer, perhaps so as not to tempt Toriel with the sight of it. Tilting the blade, you smile at your own reflection, and wipe a drop of blood from your cheek. Turning the oven on full blast, you toss everything flammable you can find into it, and walk out of the room as it begins to preheat. Just in case.

As pass back through the reading room, you spot something you had not seen before, placed intentionally behind a corner of the room so that it could be seen coming from the kitchen, but not heading towards it. It was an envelope, bearing a little heart, and Toriel's name.

Opening it, you pull out a photo of your late lover, teasingly lifting her dress to expose her sopping pussy, one hand wrapped around her throat, her face contorted in the perfect expression of masochistic sluttiness. Despite recently having had the best fuck you can remember, seeing Toriel's body whole and perfect makes you want to ruin her all over again. Turning the photo over, you read a note written upon the back.

"I hope you enjoyed me, since I'm sure I loved every second! If you did, maybe this photo can be something else to remember me by. I hope I taste very good ]; )"

Unable to help yourself, you smile fondly at the photo. Tucking it away into your inventory, you descend the only stairway in the house, and leave the Ruins behind.


End file.
